Heartbroken
by sadlonelylittlegirl
Summary: Yuki, Brooklyn's fiancee, has been kidnapped. Her friends are doing all they can to find and rescue her. Go through the story as Yuki, Lily, and Kai. See their emotions. Their passions. Their loves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_ _Ok, this here is a request by my friend from dA yukikazuko. A Beyblade fanfic with drama, romance, suspense, tragedy! This is mature because it contains certaing things like swearing, rape, and a bit of hentai. Not detailed, but small things but still. Anyway, hope you love it my friend!_

Major Couples: KaiYuki, BrooklynYuki, AubreyLily

Minor Couples: TysonHilary, ReiSalima

Rotating Pairings:_ (Pairs that aren't a couple, but there are scenes with them) _KaiJulia, BrooklynJulia, KaiLily, BrooklynLily, AubreyJulia

_Ok, so enjoy the fanfic! And hope to get reviews. yukikazuko, hope you enjoy it! I'll be posting more soon enough! luv ya!_

* * *

Kai caressed Yuki's face. The brunette was crying as she laid on the bed, naked. Kai sighed as he lowered down and forced her to look at him. He gave her a hard kiss filled with passion and love. But it still didn't erase the fact that Kai had raped her after she had announced to him that her and Brooklyn were getting married.

The lone wolf broke the kiss and stared at the brunette.

"You belong to me."

"You bastard," Yuki whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

Kai chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll win your heart again."

"Never!"

"I will."

Yuki turned away and started sobbing. She felt dirty. Her virtue has been robbed from her and she didn't like herself. How would she ever face Brooklyn now? She loved him. She wanted to marry him. She wanted to hand her virtue to him on their wedding night. But now it was too late and now she has been disgraced for eternity.

Kai sighed. "Yuki. I promise you that I won't betray you again. I promise you that you and I will once again be that happy couple that we once were."

"No." Yuki continued sobbing.

"I won't let Brooklyn claim you."

"Go away." Yuki sobbed and began crying. Kai narrowed his eyes, but granted her the wish. He put on his pants and left the room. When he exited he locked the door and sighed. This was wrong and he knew it. But he didn't want to be right if it meant losing his beloved Yuki. He lost once. He wasn't going to lose again...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Author: Lily C. a.k.a. sweetcandy13  
Anime: Beyblade  
Title: Heartbroken  
Rating: M  
Major Pairs: KaiYuki, AubreyLily  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1  
Misery Business**

Brooklyn's Apartment

Lily walked into the apartment as soon as Brooklyn opened the door. The silverette turned to be caught by surprise when Brooklyn wrapped his arms around her. She didn't understood anything, but hugged him back.

"Where could she be?" Brooklyn asked.

Lily understood now. Brooklyn needed someone by his side. Since Yuki Kazuko's-his fiancée- disappearance, he's been miserable. Lily really couldn't put the pieces of the puzzle together. What could've caused that disappearance?

Brooklyn released Lily and stared at her with those gentle eyes of his. Lily smiled warmly. He led her in and she took a seat on the small sofa and sighed.

"Aubrey is still scrying for her," Lily told him.

"Hn! You actually think that witc"— "Don't!" Lily interrupted him before he said the word witchcraft in her face.

"Sorry," he apologized as he brought a glass of cold water to her. The girl took it and drank from the cold glass. She felt calm after a drink of water. She stared at the ripples that formed on the water. She stayed that way for a while. As if trying to look for Yuki. Lily wasn't as experienced as Aubrey, but she knew little about magick.

Brooklyn chuckled. "Scrying?" he guessed it.

Lily raised her head and sighed. "Don't be ridiculous," she spoke as she took another drink. She sighed in relief and looked at him. "Water isn't exactly the most reliable element to use."

"Tell me, what exactly called you towards that boy?" Brooklyn asked.

"He's sweet."

"I see."

"Brooklyn, when was the last time you saw Yuki?" Lily changed the subject.

Brooklyn looked at his glass of ice water. "When I proposed to her. You and Aubrey were there. And so were the Bladebreakers, Salima, and the other BEGA members."

"Except Kai," Lily added. "You said Bladebreakers, but Kai wasn't there," she reminded as she drank from her water again.

"Right," Brooklyn remembered and gave a small smile. "But, that's the last time I saw her. In that small party we all had as a celebration."

Lily thought hard about things. Yuki has been through tough times. And now where could she be? And worst, was she in danger?

Apartment

Yuki looked out the dirty window. Her hands around her legs as they were close to her chest. She was crying. This was a complete nightmare for her. She was wearing a torn white nightgown, dirty. No shoes or socks, her chocolate brown hair was messy. She heard the door and gasped as she backed away into the wall.

Kai came in and saw Yuki on the end of the bed again. He brought her lunch and walked towards the desk and left it there. He sat on the mattress and stared at her eyes. He reached out to caress her and Yuki flinched, whining.

"Yuki, why are you afraid?" he asked.

Yuki didn't answer, just kept her eyes shut and continued whining and letting her silent tears fall down her chin. Kai got closer until his face was inches away from hers. Yuki opened her eyes and tried backing away more, but her back was now touching the wall. Kai caressed her cheek, her shoulder, her hand. He raised it up and kissed it. Yuki pulled away, upset. Kai sighed.

"I am sorry," he apologized. "But I wasn't willing to let you become someone else's! It infuriated me to think that you and Brooklyn were…" He stopped. The thought of Yuki and Brooklyn, in bed, entangled in those sheets made him filled with fiery jealousy. The untouchable phoenix had a weakness. His heart. That heart that most people considered cold and ice. But it had a soft spot. And only two people knew it. Yuki and another girl that came before the shivering child.

"Let me go," Yuki whispered, shivering.

"No," Kai spoke. "Not until you realize that you are mine."

"I love him…" Yuki cried.

"You think you do," Kai told her.

"I do…" Yuki whispered.

"No. You are confused," Kai remarked.

"I am not!" Yuki yelled. "What about you? Were you confused when you and that Julia were together behind my back!" she reminded.

Kai felt a pang on his chest. It was painful to remember Yuki's face. Her features filled with sadness and anger and jealousy. It made him angry. He got off the mattress and sighed as he stared down at Yuki.

"You stole my virtue," Yuki said, crying silently.

"I wanted to be the first," Kai told her as he walked away and exited the room. As soon as he did, Yuki broke down crying.

Kai locked the door and sighed. He heard a knock and went to open it to be greeted by a kiss on the lips. It was fiery and passionate. When she broke it she smiled.

"Hey, Kai," Julia greeted as she entered. "How's everything?" she asked.

"What do you want Julia?" he asked.

"Just anxious to see you," Julia said as she went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hmm, do you still have that brat with you?" she asked as she kissed him gently on the lips. Kai broke away from her and walked towards the sofa.

"Her name is Yuki," Kai told her. "So, anything suspicious?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Nope," Julia answered as she sat down next to him. "Brookie is heartbroken. The wedding is postponed until news of Yuki comes. Many think she ran away, eloped with another man. But the Bladebreakers aren't convinced. Tyson and Hilary are planning a search party. Little Lily and her witch boyfriend are using magick to search."

Kai flinched at the sound of the silverette's name.

"You two have a history," Julia guessed.

"None of your business," Kai told her.

"Well, Raul managed to talk to Aubrey," Julia said.

"And?"

Julia shrugged. "Nothing much. It seems his magick doesn't work well. I have no idea why, he wouldn't tell me. He says the witch doesn't have a clue either. Something tells me they are hiding something."

"Julia, I need you to do something," Kai told her.

"Anything."

"I need you to make sure Lily and Aubrey aren't able to find Yuki."

"Leave it to me," Julia told him. "And at no price."

"I knew I could count on you," Kai said as he hugged her. "I need Yuki by my side and I don't want anybody taking her away from me."

Julia frowned, but decided not to pay much importance to it and simply smiled and hugged him back.

It was night when Julia exited Kai's apartment and she knew her next destination. Brooklyn's place. It wasn't that far away from the place Kai lived in. When she arrived she knocked on the door and waited for him to open. She was surprise to see Hilary opening the door.

"Hmm?"

"Julia, what are you doing here?" Hilary asked.

"Is Brooklyn here?" Julia asked, confused.

"Who is it?" Brooklyn asked as he opened the door further. "Oh, Julia. How are you?" he greeted.

Julia looked at Brooklyn and her gaze went to Hilary. Why were they here? Together? Alone? She started having strange images of both of them together, clothes being removed.

"Hey, Brooklyn!" someone shouted and Tyson came. "I just thought of something! Hmm. Oh, hey Julia. How are you?" he waved at her.

Should've known. Julia smiled. Tyson and Hilary were inseparable. There was no way Brooklyn and Hilary would've been alone and worse, make love. The brunette and the blunette were so oblivious to each other, but anybody could see the sparks that flew between them.

"Tyson, Hilary, thanks for your time. We'll continue talking about this with the others at your place," he spoke.

"Right!" Tyson nodded. "Come on Hil-chan!" he said as he took a hold of her hand and pulled her.

"Ty-kun! Not so fast!" Hilary yelled as they exited Brooklyn's apartment. The orange-haired boy closed the door and led Julia in.

"How can I help you?" Brooklyn asked.

"Brookie, don't you get tired of this?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn asked.

"This! Searching for the so-called, child of beauty!" Julia said.

Brooklyn chuckled. "Yuki and I were going to get married. There is no way she would've eloped with anybody, especially the day after I proposed."

"What if she did?" Julia asked, wrapping her arms around his waist as she stood behind him. "What if she never loved you?" she whispered in her ear.

Brooklyn smiled. "I doubt it."

"Let me tell you something Brookie," Julia spoke. "Only one person has to know the truth. And that is Lily of course."

Brooklyn's eyes went wide.

"I mean, Yuki and her were best friends. Whom better than her to hide Yuki's secrets. And one of those secretes could be that Yuki might've planned to eloped."

Julia started rubbing Brooklyn's stomach and then his hips and thighs. Brooklyn didn't say anything, he didn't feel anything for this pretty girl that seemed to be wanting a simple fling.

"Brookie, forget Yuki."

"No…" Brooklyn spoke, unmoved by her desires.

"Then get to the truth," Julia said. "Force the Silver Maiden to tell you where she is!" she suggested.

"She…she doesn't…know…" Brooklyn said, trying to convince himself. Julia continued rubbing his thighs and then moved to his chest.

"Maybe she says she doesn't. Maybe she only wants to play you for a fool. Maybe she only wants to separate you from Yuki. I think, she's in love with you." Julia stopped rubbing Brooklyn's chest lowering her hands back to his thighs. The boy frowned at that thought. That was not possible. Was it?

The door opened. "Brooklyn I-!" Lily gasped. Julia quickly removed her hands from Brooklyn and backed away. She stared at Lily and pouted. She was about to go to the best part and this girl barges in. "The door…was opened," she said quietly.

"Well, if it isn't the Silver Maiden, otherwise known as the Blue Flower for her amazing quality in being able to control water," Julia spoke as she walked towards her. "I heard you and Aubrey are also searching for Yuki."

"Yes," Lily said as she looked down. She couldn't look Julia in the eyes, afraid to slap her. She knew Julia was the fault for Kai and Yuki's fallen relationship and she hated her for that. For hurting her friend. And also for more.

"Well, I gotta go," Julia said. "See you!" she exited the apartment and closed the door.

Lily looked at Brooklyn. "What was _she_ doing here?" she questioned.

"I must ask you something," Brooklyn said, ignoring her question. Lily didn't want to let this go so easily, but decided not to argue.

"What?"

"Where is Yuki?"

"What?"

"Tell me now!" Brooklyn ordered. "Please Lily, you know where she is!"

"I don't know who told you that but I have no idea to where Yuki might be!" Lily exclaimed.

"Don't lie!" Brooklyn shouted. "Where is Yuki?" he asked angrily as he grabbed Lily by the shoulders and pushed her. Lily groaned as her back hit the wall. Brooklyn grabbed her by the wrists so she wouldn't escape. "Tell me!"

"I don't know!" Lily yelled as she struggled to get free.

"You do know!" Brooklyn yelled.

"Brooklyn please! Why are you doing this?" she questioned, feeling her tears coming down.

"You know where she is!"

"Who told you such a lie?" Lily cried. "Let me go!" she cried as Brooklyn tightened his grip around her wrists. He didn't hear him coming from behind. Aubrey grabbed him by his shoulder and pushed him to the ground. Brooklyn stared up at Aubrey's angry black eyes. Lily shivered. She never saw Brooklyn this angry before.

"You know where she is," Brooklyn said as he stood up. Aubrey was about to punch him but Lily held his arm and held him back. Brooklyn sighed and went to the window and rubbed his forehead. "I am such an idiot!"

"Brooklyn," Lily said Aubrey's arms around her.

"We'll find her," Aubrey promised. Lily looked up to see his determined eyes. He wasn't angry anymore. She could tell by the golden orbs. Lily looked at Brooklyn and felt bad. She promised to find Yuki and yet, no trace of the brunette. Lily nodded.

"I assure you Brooklyn, Yuki will appear," she promised. Lily vowed that she will find Yuki no matter what and that she will bring her back to Brooklyn. Yuki's fiancée…

* * *

Ok, here was the first chapter. Hope you liked it.

_PS: The title is actually the name of a song. Misery Business by Paramore. I might name each chapter after a song depending on a situation. Hope you don't mind Yuki._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes:**__Ok, this here is a request by my friend from dA yukikazuko. A Beyblade fanfic with drama, romance, suspense, tragedy! This is mature because it contains certaing things like swearing, rape, and a bit of hentai. Not detailed, but small things but still. Anyway, hope you love it my friend!_

Major Couples: KaiYuki, BrooklynYuki, AubreyLily

Minor Couples: TysonHilary, ReiSalima

Rotating Pairings:_ (Pairs that aren't a couple, but there are scenes with them) _KaiJulia, BrooklynJulia, KaiLily, BrooklynLily, AubreyJulia

_Ok, so enjoy the fanfic! And hope to get reviews. yukikazuko, hope you enjoy it! I'll be posting more soon enough! luv ya!_

* * *

It was ever so lovely. Lily could feel the warmness in her heart. She could feel herself melting as those lips touched hers. This was her love. The one that had promised to always be with her. This was whom she wanted to be with. He had promised to be with her and she believed him as his lips were on hers.

His tongue begging for entrance and she allowed him. They explored each others' mouths. Her hands were on his hair. His lovely hair. She really did love him so much.

"Lily," he breathed heavily.

"Yes..." Lily breathed heavily too.

"Ai shiteru," he said softly. Lily couldn't believe it. He hardly said those words and now he was saying them to her. She felt her warm tears coming as she kissed him again. He brought her close, wanting to feel her body and his so close. His muscular chest and her delicate feature. He wore his jeans and she wore her skirt and bra.

This night. This was the night she wanted to give herself to him. Make herself one with him. She knew it was time. The hotness around the air. The hotness she felt. This was so amazing. How her body felt so warm near his. How she felt like melting.

He felt the same. This love in the air was beautiful. He wanted to make her his. He wanted nobody else to have her and he wanted her only for himself. And would have her. He knew he would have her. This love he felt was strong and nothing could break it. She felt it too. The string that bonded them together.

"I love you Lily," he spoke huskily as he lowered the strap of her bra and kissed her shoulder. Lily moaned and blushed. She smiled and gently stroked his shoulder.

"I love you too..." she said and moaned out his name. That name that she loved. The name of her lover, her boyfriend, her beloved, her eternal one and probably, her soulmate. "_Kai_..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Author: Lily C. a.k.a. sweetcandy13  
Anime: Beyblade  
Title: Heartbroken  
Rating: M  
Major Pairs: KaiYuki, AubreyLily  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2  
Pretty Girl**

Lily thought hard about the other day as she lay on her comfortable mattress. She sighed when the sun's ray hit her through the thin gap of the curtain. She sighed as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Morning already. Another day with no news. She turned to see Aubrey at her side, sleeping calmly. Lily smiled at the sight and decided to go and completely cover the sun from entering. No reason to wake Aubrey up. He was so tired yesterday after scrying for Yuki. Lily rubbed her shoulders. She wore a transparent white nightgown and you could almost see her blue laced panties. The girl yawned and stretched out her arms, trying to wake herself up.

The silverette sighed as she went and decided to do her morning routine. Brush her teeth, take a hot shower. As the water fell on her body she thought hard about the situation. Yuki was missing. She went missing the day after Brooklyn proposed to her. What happened that day? Why was Yuki missing? She refused to believe that she eloped with another man. It just wasn't like Yuki to do something like that. It wasn't. Lily let the droplets of water caress her skin and she gently scrubbed her body, cleansing herself. Water was important to her. It was the element she loved the most. It made her feel beautiful and pure and it calmed her down when she was furious. Water was her element. She loved showering, she loved rain, and she loved water so much. The water drop fell on her lips, gently caressing her and she smiled. This was great. Once she finished she wrapped a towel around her thin and curvy body. She dried her hair and everything. She stepped foot out to see Aubrey still sleeping; the blanket had lowered a bit, showing his chest a little.

Lily blushed. Aubrey was so beautiful. She still remembered their first kiss. Oh how beautiful and so amazing it was. All this time she waited for that kiss and finally it arrived. How she always dreamed on having his lips on hers. But she never expected herself to always find herself wanting more. And beyond the point of love, she lust for him as well.

_(Flashback)_

"_I didn't like you being with him! I hate it that you are always hanging out with him!" Aubrey had yelled at her._

_Lily had her arms crossed. She was pissed off that Aubrey was yelling at her. She wasn't his girlfriend and he treated her like she was. This was degrading for her._

"_Aubrey Blaze, need I remind you that we aren't together!" she yelled, her hands on her hips now. "Last time I checked, you and I were only friends!"_

"_Lily," Aubrey said as he walked close to her and took a hold of her wrist. His golden eyes dark, turning black almost. "I don't like you with him! It burns my body with rage! The fire inside me, it's a sign of my bitter jealousy! Don't make me commit murder!"_

"_You're pretty straightforward," Lily commented, ignoring his threat._

"_I always had been," he reminded._

"_Aubrey, I don't need this talk," Lily said._

"_You kissed him," Aubrey spoke, sadness engulfing him, rage and jealousy overwhelming his flame._

"_He kissed me," Lily corrected. She felt sad about that. She wasn't expecting it, but it came out of the blue that she had no time to react. Aubrey growled. "I have nothing to regret."_

"_Lily!" Aubrey said evilly. He snaked his arm around her waist and brought her to him._

"_Let me go," Lily spoke, blushing._

_Aubrey smiled. "Why don't you struggle?"_

_Lily frowned and looked away. She saw the sun was setting and ignored the fact that she and Aubrey were arguing. Aubrey held her face gently and made her look at him. Lily did._

"_Most boys want to court their girls by fancy dinners, dances, a romantic and special evening for their first kiss. Or even walking them home one night or even taking special opportunities. But to me, all those things are when I'm with you. A special moment is when I'm always with you," he told her._

_Lily didn't know how to feel._

"_Ai shiteru." He said it soft and tender that Lily wasn't expecting what came next. A kiss so filled with love, so filled with passion. A love that she has been waiting for so long. This kiss that was making her dizzy, making her body melt, making her mind go crazy with desire. This kiss was so damn irresistible. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and bring him closer to her. This is how she wanted this. Aubrey and she parted, but only for a few seconds. Then their lips met once again, making this kiss last longer and filled with love and lust. Lily felt satisfied, but now her body wanted more…_

_(Flashback ends)_

The silverette stroke his shoulder. He always slept half-naked, but to Lily it was no problem. She loved his body. Even if it always made her blush and feel so…strange. Aubrey's lips were parted slightly and Lily's cheeks turned red as she closed her eyes and planted a feathery kiss on Aubrey. The raven-haired boy moaned in pleasure. Lily loved that. It showed that he wanted her. Her hand started stroking Aubrey's chest and then his stomach. Aubrey opened his eyes a bit and Lily pulled away slowly. She smiled at him.

Aubrey smiled too. "Morning sunshine," he said.

"Morning," Lily greeted with that smile of hers.

"Hmm. What dirty little secret are you hiding behind that smile?" he asked.

"Nothing," Lily assured, giggling.

Aubrey smiled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He faced her and stroke her hair. It was wet. "Showered already." He guessed it.

Lily nodded. "Aubrey…Ai shiteru," she spoke.

"Ai shiteru." Aubrey said.

xxxxxxxxxx

Yuki gasped when she heard the door open. She backed away and Kai came in. Yuki growled angrily as she stayed as far back at the corner as she could. She felt like she hated Kai. Keeping her locked away in this hellhole. Kai sighed as he got closer. He stood in front of the bed.

"Yuki, I want you to do something," Kai stated.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Take off the nightgown," Kai ordered.

"What?" Yuki screamed.

"You are taking a bath. Or should I say, I am giving you one." He smiled.

Yuki shook her head. "Baka! There is no way I will let you!" she shouted. Kai went ahead and grabbed Yuki's arm and forced her towards him. Yuki whined.

"I wasn't asking," he said huskily and brought her into a strong hug. Yuki struggled to get away from him, but Kai pulled her from the arm towards the bathroom that was connected to the room. He kicked open the door and dragged Yuki inside. The water was already running on the bathtub and Yuki tried pulling away from Kai. The boy growled as he held Yuki's waist with one arm and with the other he tried pulling her nightgown off. The girl struggled. She managed to escape and was about to run, but Kai pulled the back of her nightgown and Yuki gasped at the sound of a rip. Kai smirked. Yuki's bare back exposed, the torn nightgown fell to the floor. Kai walked to the frozen Yuki and touched her bare skin. She was trembling and tears falling. Kai picked her up bridal style and slowly walked towards the bathtub. He slowly put her in the water. Yuki felt the warm water and stopped trembling. It was calming and relaxing.

'No wonder Lily's favorite element is water.' Yuki thought. Kai grabbed the soap and slowly started gently rubbing Yuki's back with it. He was blushing. He loved the soft touch of Yuki's skin. The brunette gulped. She hated this. How she wished Brooklyn was the one here with her. They would be happy. She wondered if Brooklyn was searching for her still. Or has he given up? No. He wouldn't give up so easily. She knew him well. He would search 'till the ends of the earth.

"You're so beautiful," Kai whispered in her ear and licked her earlobe. Yuki flinched. Kai released the soap and backed away. He removed his shirt and sat back down. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed contently. It was soft and warm. Her skin. Yuki could feel his muscular chest and sighed. It was hard not to feel good in Kai's arms. She still remembered the good times they spent together. But he had to ruin all that! With Julia.

Yuki felt Kai stroking her shoulders and she sighed.

"It's a shame that I have to go to a meeting, but don't worry, I'll be back soon," Kai said huskily. Then he stood up and put on his shirt. Then he walked out of the bathroom. Yuki heard the lock on the door. The brunette slapped the water, creating ripples. She started crying. Her tears falling into the water.

'Please find me! Lily! Aubrey! Brooklyn!' she thought. 'Please find me soon! Please!'

Lily's eyes shot open. She sat up and looked around. She was by the bridge where the BladeBreakers hung out a lot. She looked next to her to see Aubrey sleeping. He still hasn't regained his entire energy. Lily stood up and decided to walk towards the water. She stared down at it. Nothing. She picked up a rock and gently threw it at the water, creating ripples. Lily concentrated on the ripples. She was able to see something. Yuki? Yes, she saw Yuki. It was her, crying. Lily's hair flowed with the sudden wind and she could feel something amiss. Something bad. She noticed something about the brunette in the water. She was covering her body, crying, murmuring something. Help me. She was calling for help. But where was she? Lily tried to make out the image completely, but nothing. The image disappeared and Lily fell on her knees. She wasn't strong enough for this! She hated herself for that. She felt like crying as she stared at the now imageless water.

"Not everyone can do it easily," Aubrey's voice came as did his arms around the silverette. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Lily, scrying is hard," he added.

"Aubrey, you can do it so easily," Lily spoke.

Aubrey chuckled. "Nope. It's difficult to work with fire," he told her.

Lily smiled. "I guess that's true."

"Awwww. Such a sweet image," someone's taunting voice came. Aubrey and Lily turned to see Julia and Raul. Aubrey and Lily stood up and walked towards the siblings. "You two are truly in love," Julia taunted.

"Quiet," Lily said angrily, but softly.

"Awww." Julia simply continued.

"Sis, we better go," Raul spoke.

"Kay!" Julia said. "But remember Lily," Julia spoke. Lily stared hard at Julia. "Any man can be easily swayed."

"Hn." Lily smirked. Julia smiled and walked towards Aubrey. She placed a hand on his chest and rubbed through his thick sweater. Lily growled. The raven-haired boy moved a bit back, but Julia got closer and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Any man. With simple words…" she slurred seductively. Aubrey pushed her gently away and Julia smiled. "Even you," she promised as she backed away. Lily stared angrily at Julia. This infuriated her! Never has she been so angry.

"See ya Lils!" Raul said as Julia and he walked away. Aubrey sighed in annoyance and turned to his beloved silverette. He walked to her and held her hands. Lily pulled away angrily.

"Lily," Aubrey spoke.

"Don't!" Lily pleaded. "I can't take this."

"I will never be swayed," Aubrey promised.

"That's what he said," Lily whispered softly, not wanting Aubrey to hear. But he did. Lily sighed as she walked forward. "Come on. Let's start looking for Yuki!" she ordered and walked away.

Aubrey sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "That Julia is a pain!" He looked serious now. 'But what is she up to?' he thought curiously as he followed his silverette.

Raul and Julia walked side by side. The red-haired boy was silent, but he knew he had to speak up to his sister. He inhaled and exhaled.

"That was really low," he told her.

"Hn?" Julia turned and looked at him.

"Aubrey is Lily's boyfriend," Raul stated.

"I know," Julia simply said.

"Then why were you flirting with him?" Raul asked.

"Flirting?" Julia asked innocently. "No Raul, I wasn't flirting. I was simply stating the obvious."

"What?" Raul asked.

"Any man can be easily swayed," Julia reminded. They started walking again. "When a girl says the right words." She chuckled at that. It was true. She remembered that she could've had Brooklyn if it weren't for Lily walking in on them. And Kai she had. Raul was angry. How did his sister become this way? When did she ever become such a heartless girl? He decided not to ask. He needed her trust. For the right time. It was true that men could easily be swayed.

'But it also true that girls…can be swayed with words as well…' he thought. 'Especially pretty girls that are confident…'

* * *

Ok Yuki my friend, here's the second chapter and I hope you liked it. It took me long, but I'm satisfied. I hope you are as well since it is your request.

_PS: The flashback scene with Aubrey and Lily is also a scene from ADIEH (Beyblade fanfic) and Innocence (my original story) since that is how Aubrey and Lily kiss. So yeah._


End file.
